


In the life of a potato

by UnicorniousMaximous



Category: Potato - Fandom, tatter, totts
Genre: Death, IRL, Kidnapping, Mass Death, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicorniousMaximous/pseuds/UnicorniousMaximous
Summary: Thousands of potatos get slaughtered every day this is the story of just one.





	In the life of a potato

**Author's Note:**

> This is a true life story. Be knolaged.

For as long as I can remember I had lived on that farm. The one I had grown up on. The one I had loved. I was a normal young'n.  Every day, I would wake up to see the  
beautiful colors of the sunrise dancing on the horizon. I would lie on the field with my siblings just watching the sky. It was my heaven, or nirvana. 

But one day when we were lying on the field just staring up to the sky, I felt a warm sweaty hand on my back. I rolled over in shock and saw a black glove on my face.

I couldn't move. I was scared. A bag was put over my head and  I couldn't breathe. I didn't know where I was going. I didn't know if my siblings were ok. I was scared. I felt myself thrown through the air until my head slammed into the back of a truck. 

That brings us to today. We have been on the road for what I guess has been two days now. 

I can hear my siblings,terrified, some crying, some still in shock, all of their voices muffled.  guess they have identical bags over their heads. Suddenly the car stops. I hear the voice of two men talking in some strange language. 

The fear inside of me,  dormant,  stings like a reopened wound. I feel a different hand on my back-- an ungloved one. I feel myself lifted into the air once again. I am  
being moved somewhere but I don't know where. I suddenly see light. The bag has been removed. I look next to me and I see pale shells of who were once my brethren.

Their Eyes are dead.  Their brains have been removed. Their souls are broken. 

I look around and see a white room with kitchen utensils all around and a chopping block in the middle. I see one of my sisters put on the chopping block a cleaver lifted high into the air. I realize what's happening:. she is being slaughtered like a cow. I try to scream but I can’t; the fear has grasped my throat so tightly, I can’t even breathe. I see the cleaver come down with deadly speed. I hear my sister scream. I hear the sound of a glinting instrument of death ripping through flesh and then the screams stopped. 

This horrific cycle repeats. All of my siblings are subjected to the same fate until I am the only one who is left.

I watch as a collection of my siblings remains is put into this emulsion of liquid oil and the rest are  taken away. 

I feel a long scaly glove pick me up and put me onto the chopping block. I feel myself  
strapped in. Below me is the blood of my siblings. I feel the last year i will ever shed  falling off my head and my fate awaits me. All I see is Death with its scythe thundering towards me. I feel pure fear then... nothing.


End file.
